


【SD】2Ac6（pwp）

by LiZiinWakanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiZiinWakanda/pseuds/LiZiinWakanda
Summary: *预警：N-17，abo，soulless米×犬化丁，限制高潮
Relationships: Jackson Whittemore/Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *预警：N-17，abo，soulless米×犬化丁，限制高潮

“该死的因纽特咒语。”Dean躺在床上，皮肤因为情热而显得异常红润。他想拿手机告诉Sam给自己带抑制剂，却连抬手的力气都没有。栗色短发被汗水打湿，显得格外细软。铃兰的香气不受控制，越来越重，甜腻的暖香和破败的汽车旅馆格格不入。

DeanWinchester从来不把自己当成一个omega，包括分化之后。他足够强壮，作为一个猎人也足够优秀。因为猎魔的缘故，Dean从来不允许自己发情，也从来没有发过情。Dean精准的计算自己的情热期，准时注射大量抑制剂。他从来没有被自己的第二性征困扰过，渐渐地淡忘了它，和其他人一样，只当自己是个普普通通的beta。

可现在腿间甜腻的粘液和生殖腔内恼人的淫热无时无刻地提醒自己是个的omega。

DeanWinchester千算万算没想到自己会栽在这儿,他喝下因纽特药水的副作用就是把动物的发情期也同步了，犬类的发情期是4-6月，和自己第二性征的发情周期整整差了半年，Dean根本没有准备抑制剂！ 

Dean听到门口有响动，摸向枕头底下的枪，如果是被自己该死的信息素吸引过来的alpha，Dean保证在别人碰到自己之前先给对方开几个洞。

可进来的alpha是自己的弟弟。

Sam开门之前就闻到铃兰的香气，开门之后扑面而来的omega信息素更冲的他眼球疼。Sam第一反应是Dean又带女人回来鬼混了，可他总是忽略掉一点，像其他所有人一样，大自己四岁的哥哥是个omega。不管他是多么优秀是猎人，不管他杀了多少个吸血鬼，他也是个omega。

铃兰的香气瞬间激起自己第二性征的本能。Sam现在无比清晰地认识到，Dean是个omega，发情的时候会雌伏在任何一个alpha身下，会像淫荡的婊子一样在被alpha操的合不拢腿时还求着涨大的阴茎结狠狠操进生殖腔。

“Sam..sam...sammy...抑制剂...”Dean像抓到了救命稻草,“抑制剂...求你...快...”

Sam眯着眼睛看着在情欲中挣扎的哥哥，慢慢地把门关上，丝毫没有撞见自己亲兄弟发情的窘迫，不紧不慢的开口：“你在......”

Dean不想从Sam嘴里听见那个词，“是的！我他妈在发情，因为那个该死的因纽特咒语!现在，滚出去给我买抑制剂！Now！”

Dean用自己仅剩的力气向Sam喊道。

“Dean，你在发情，我现在出门买抑制剂，你是想把整个伊尼德镇的alpha都吸引过来操你吗？”Sam面无表情地说道。

Dean烧成浆糊的大脑显然不能理解Sam说这话的目的，只是懵懵懂懂地瞪着自己的绿眼睛, “What？”

“我是说，我要操你，Dean，标记你，这样才能让你停止散发该死的信息素。”Sam有些不耐烦。

如果Dean处于发情期的大脑还没反应过来Sam言语中的性意味，他的身体也反应过来了，因为Sam开始像散发alpha的信息素。

“你他妈疯了吗？我是你哥！”

“所以呢？你宁愿在发情期相信任何一个陌生的alpha来操你，而不是我？”

“Damn it！这根本不是信任的问题！我不想乱伦！”

Sam没有继续说什么，只是皱着眉头，不解地看着Dean。

Dean愣住了，他才想起来自己小弟弟没有灵魂，他的灵魂还他妈在地狱和路西法呆在笼子里呢，什么乱伦不乱伦，常人的道德标准在他眼里根本不存在。

Sam走向Dean，捏住他的下巴，迫使他抬头看着自己，嗤笑了一声，不断散发alpha信息素的同时，向下不加掩饰地摸了Dean腿间一把。

“都湿成这样了，你确定吗？”

Dean放弃的比自己想象中要快。被这个南方小镇上任何一个alpha操都糟透了，被除了Sam之外任何一个alpha操都糟透了。

他主动缠上Sam的脖子，蹬掉自己的裤子和湿透的内裤。药水还强化了听觉和嗅觉，一呼一吸间全是Sam带火药味儿的辛辣信息素，让他湿得更厉害，耳旁吞咽口水的声音提醒着自己是多么无羞无耻，因为亲生弟弟的信息素而兴奋成这样。

Sam身上强势的信息素很好的安抚Dean的情热，他本能地在Sam身上闻来闻去，寻找着信息素最浓烈的地方，深吸alpha后颈腺体处的信息素后，Dean下腹的灼热得到舒缓，他发出犬类撒娇时特有的哼唧声，用湿漉漉的鼻子从Sam的下巴一路闻到alpha信息素最浓郁的地方，老二。

Dean不断用自己漂亮的鼻尖在Sam下体处蹭来蹭去，一边还发出心满意足的咕噜声。Dean抬头看向Sam,用蒙上一层水雾的绿眼睛无声地催促他，期间舌尖不受控似的，一下接着一下，软软舔着alpha身上最硬的地方。

“Fuck”Sam低声骂了一句，Dean隔着裤子舔着自己的性器，力度轻柔又淫荡，瞬间勾起alpha内心深处最不为人道的暴虐情绪。

“你他妈真是个婊子，非要我操死你么。”Sam失去灵魂之后，一向冷静又克制，可Dean总能激起不该存在的情绪。

Sam一把拉起跪在地上的Dean，粗暴地把他摁在床上。Dean腿间早就湿得一塌糊涂，小穴尽职尽责，不停分泌出情液。Sam指尖没用力就滑入湿软的内壁。Dean几乎就是在手指进入的一瞬间就软了身子。

“啊......嗯”，穴肉不受控地绞紧侵入的手指。“嗯...好舒服。”Dean笑着眯起水汪汪的绿眼睛。

Sam看这Dean脸上一副被操爽的淫荡表情。修长的手指带着点粗暴的力度，不断探索着自己哥哥的体内。Dean似乎对这两根手指很满意，主动抬头，给自己的小sammy一个奖励的湿吻。

Sam调笑道：“怎么了，Dean，两根手指就让你爽成这样了么，哥哥。”

“闭嘴，继续。“Dean对他突然停下抽动十分不满。

Sam危险地眯起眼睛，指尖感受到圆圆的突起，指尖便加了点力度，来回搓揉那一点。

Dean瞬间尖叫出声,“哈...嗯...你他妈轻点,Sam...Sammy，轻点，不要，别碰那里......啊！！！”

Sam好像听不见一样，只是不停地向上勾手指，指尖一刻不停的凌虐着Dean体内的敏感点。Dean受不了了，摸索向自己腿间，压住Sam的手腕，不让他动。可发情期的omega哪压得住alpha。

Dean快到了，这是他第一次作为一个omega，享受到omega的高潮，真是该死的舒服。

Sam突然停下来手上的动作，他把Dean的双手压在头顶，用腰带扎紧。Dean懵了，他不知道Sam为什么要突然这样对待自己。 他睁大翠绿色的眼睛，不安的扭动着，企图重新把Sam的手指吃进去，给予自己快乐。  
Sam用了点力气，死死地摁住他，不让他动。

“嘘......Dean，听话，乖，听话我就给你想要的。”

“第一，只有我允许的时候你才能高潮。第二，你要遵守我给你的命令。听懂了吗？”


	2. 下

“第一，只有我允许的时候你才能高潮。第二，你要遵守我给你的命令。听懂了吗？”

“yes”

Dean仅存的理智都在抗拒Sam过分残酷的要求，可是体内omega和犬类的天性，他无法拒绝sam，Dean疯狂地想服从他的命令。

Sam忍得够久了，没有alpha会在omega发情的时候无动于衷，更何况这个omega是dean。Sam对他向来没有耐心。Sam分开Dean的臀瓣，用硬挺的勃起顶上穴口，没有任何缓冲，径直插了进去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊”

太过分了，Sam性器的尺寸完全和他身高成正比，牲畜一样大。就算是发情期的omega也很难接受。Dean感觉自己正在被撕裂，穴口忍受不了巨痛，本来在指交中兴奋的阴茎也疼软了。

“啊...呜呜呜....拿出去...求你了...拿出去啊...”

太痛了，像是被烧红的烙铁塞入体内，Dean声调中带着明显哭腔，紧绷着身子，过电一样不停地颤抖。

“放松点，Dean，你太紧了。”

Sam突然想起不知从哪看的冷知识，犬类在被挠下巴的时候感到放松。于是拿大拇指抵上Dean红润的嘴唇，食指不停轻轻在他下巴蹭动。

“啊...哈呜....嗯~~”Dean尾音染上呻吟，他的注意力从撕痛的穴口转移到的下巴，绿眼睛更湿了，身下肉穴也渐渐放松。Sam顺利挺胯，一次次撞进，坚硬的龟头一下一下蹭过敏感点，柱身过于大，却缓解情热的空虚。Dean被升起的快感取悦到，遵循本能，开始舔舐Sam抵在自己下唇的大拇指，舌尖卷着指腹，舔的水声四起，末了还把整个大拇指都含了进去，细细吮吸。

口活不妨碍他发出模糊的呻吟，“嗯...Sammy....好...嗯...棒...”

Alpha眼神瞬间暗沉，身下抽插的速度越来越快，囊袋一刻不停，拍打着Dean的臀尖，直到泛起整片淫红。

“Fuck...Dean，what’s up？”

Sam本来还沉浸在哥哥湿软的肉穴，没想到肉穴突然夹紧，差点直接射出来。

Dean高潮了。

身下的omega显然还处于高潮，双眼迷茫，微张着嘴，不停喘息，口水已经淌到锁骨了。漂亮的性器彻底疲软，顶端沾着点点精液，可怜巴巴地贴在小腹上。

Sam毫不怜惜地拍了两下Dean的脸，让他回神，在翠绿眼睛对焦的那一刻，冷笑一声，：“Dean，我刚才说什么来着？”

‘只有我允许的时候才能高潮’

“坏狗狗，Dean你为什么不听话？嗯？”Sam逼问到。

“呜...嗯”Dean羞耻地别开脸，不看他的弟弟，他害怕了。Omega的天性和犬类灵敏的嗅觉都告诉自己，身上的alpha在动怒。

Dean还处于高潮后的不应期，甬道敏感极了，可Sam一点不爱惜自己的哥哥，掐着Dean的大腿，发狂一样顶动胯部，每次只浅浅抽出，用力顶入，顶撞的速度却越来越快。坚硬的龟头每次擦过敏感点都引来Dean的一阵颤动，阴茎根部最粗的地方牢牢卡住穴口，还企图进的更深。

“我...哈...我错.......啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”Dean发出尖细的尖叫，想向Sam求饶却被操得连一句完整的话都说不出来。

太过了，Dean真的受不了，他用被皮带捆住的双手挡在Sam的胸膛前，企图推拒身上施虐的alpha。

他已经被操软了，根本推不开Sam，但这微弱的力度并不妨碍Sam知道身下人的拒绝。

Alpha彻底生气了。 信息素的攻击性越来越浓烈。

Sam猛地把Dean的双手压到底，拿多出的部分又紧紧在他脖子上捆了一圈。

“呃...啊...Sammy...no...please......”求饶没有让alpha停止施暴，Dean的双腕和脖颈系在一起，他不敢挣扎，略微的动作都会带来颈部窒息的压迫。

Sam对他的求饶置若罔闻，越加狠厉地操弄Dean的肉洞，打桩机一般律动着，好像要把自己哥哥干死。被虎口扣住的腿根已经青紫，Sam依旧一点要停的意思都没有，愈发凶狠的顶弄中，Sam突然感觉到自己性器顶端被吸了一下。

“啊啊啊呃啊啊啊啊...别碰那...啊啊啊啊别碰那，求你了，Sam我错了，我知道错了......”Dean无力挣扎，明显被操坏了，只能胡乱求饶。

Sam插到他宫口了。

看着Dean崩溃的哭喊，眼泪和口水混在一起的糟糕样子，Sam心里升起一丝莫名的快意。

他希望Dean因为自己快乐，因为自己痛苦，因为自己崩溃。他想让自己的亲哥哥永远不能正大光明地走在阳光之下，被他弄坏，只能和自己永远站在暗处，只属于自己，被自己掌控。

SamWinchester没有灵魂，高尚的无耻的，什么都感受不到，just，feel nothing。刚才也没有真的生气，只是恶劣的释放信息素，威胁Dean。

Sam知道自己的灵魂还在地狱和路西法待在一起，现在这些恶劣的想法和灵魂无关。但他不知道，这些想法，不属于曾经的“好弟弟”Sam，无关体内的恶魔血，甚至都不是受路西法的影响而产生。

它们一直都在。

Sam无视Dean的求饶，继续攻击那个可怜的小口，硕大的头部硬生生把生殖腔顶开一道小缝，企图进入Omega身中最神圣的地方。

Dean快被快感逼疯了，他真的受不了，又不敢大幅度挣扎，害怕颈部的窒息感，只是手指无意识的抓挠，企图逃避过度快感带来的痛苦，却只是徒劳，Sam没有停下攻击生殖腔，Dean在快感中把自己的下巴和脖子抓出一道道红痕。

Sam叹了口气，松开束缚着Dean的皮带。他没办法看着自己的哥哥自残。他轻轻地亲着那些红痕。低声安慰道，：“好，不碰生殖腔了好不好？”

Dean委屈的哼唧着，双手缠上alpha的脖子，配合着Sam的操弄。汗液打湿两具交缠着的肉体，彼此间的喘息染上情欲的粘腻，Dean潮红的脸颊显得格外真实，Sam凝视着他，谁也看不出这低沉的凝视是否含有灵魂。

Sam的顶弄越来越用力，Dean的甬道又开始有规律的收缩，Sam知道他又要到了。

他牵起Dean一只手，向下让他握住自己挺秀的性器，：“乖狗狗，听话，等我一起。”Dean不敢违背他，老老实实的握着阴茎，不敢让一滴精液漏出来。

Sam抽动的速度加快，整根性器抽出又狠狠挺进最深处。在快射的时候把性器抽了出来，和Dean顶在一起，让他握着一并射了出来。

他们是亲兄弟，Sam没有不知死活到在发情期把精液射进去。

一个没有灵魂不用睡觉，一个处于双重发情期，tough night。

当第一缕晨光照进破败的汽车旅馆时，餍足的Sam正在轻轻揉着Dean的肚子，狗狗都喜欢这样。


End file.
